Life of Johnny Nogerelli and Friends
by animalsingerdancerlover
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE, THE CHARACTERS IN THE MOVIE,OR THE DIALOGUE FROM THE MOVIE! I just own the thoughts, parts, and other stuff not in the movie. Formerly called 'Little Sister.' Rated T for mentions of abuse, and just to be on the safe side. Comments are wonderful! Again Grease and Grease 2 do not belong to me. They belong to Paramount Pictures.
1. Chapter 1: Little Sister

**(A/N: I was watching Grease 2 and a somewhat story popped into my head. The idea came from the scene where Delores is running in the Bowl-a-Rama and she tells Johnny that Balmudo was in the front. I've always loved Johnny and Paulette and anything or anyone dealing with them, especially Delores, and Delores is one of my favorite characters in the movie. On to the story! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was playing a game at the Bowl-a-Rama with Goose and Louis. I was pretty dang bored though. We were all waiting for Delores to show up so we could start our bowling game.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open and shut. Delores ran up beside me, while bumping into me.

"Balmudo's out front and he's all alone!" she yelled.

I paused and looked straight up. Slamming the machine into the wall I turned around furiously. Some people would think that I was just going out there because I was tired of Balmudo.

Only partly true.

My anger came from my worry. Me and Paulette were a complicated thing right now so Delores was always around the gang now. Little D was also the baby sister of the group, so she's protected.

She's always been the gang's baby sister because of Paulette. We've all known each other our entire lives. Though me and Stephanie were an item, when we were younger, and not in high school, the entire gang used to go to the park. I was always the lucky one who gave Delores a piggy-back ride, push her on the swings, slide down the slide with her, and be under the monkey bars with her so I could catch her if she fell.

The only reason it was always me was because...it was no secret she, as her sister did, had a crush on me.

Delores always came to me if she had any trouble with anything, unless it was a girl problem. Then she went to her sister or Stephanie.

I thought it was flattering and sweet. Sometimes, it would just be me and her that went to the park because I'd be the only one willing to that day. She always used to tell her family, "I'm going on a date with Johnny!"

As embarrassing as that was, it was still sweet to hear a six year old girl say she's going on a date with her older sister's ten year old crush.

It kind of makes me sad that Delores is growing up. It also makes me sad that she just HAD to be four years younger than us. The entire gang were seniors now and Delores just got here. I worry for her to be here without us.

Oh well. I know if she ever needs help she'll always come to most likely me.

That's what big brothers do after all.

"Your turn after we tilt that crater-face, Balmudo. Come on!"

**(A/N: That's it for now. I'm still trying to decide if I want to put more brotherly/sisterly stuff but add more characters or what. I don't know. I guess I'll leave that up to you readers. :D)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Luau

**(A/N: I decided to make this more than one chapter. I DO NOT OWN GREASE! These will not be in order. Some may be in the movie, some may come from my imagination.)**

_**SCENE FROM LUAU:**_

"Move it! Move it! I'll rearrange his..." I started.

"Hey!"

Paulette.

I turned and looked furiously at her.

"WHAT!"

"Nothin'..."

The scared look on her face did not escape me.

I turned back to Shakespeare.

Out of breath and in shock I laughed and said, "No."

"Yeah. Yeah, Johnny."

My face fell. I looked around. This is so embarrassing!

"Yeah, well, uh. You got one more jump Mr., uh, Cool Rider, Shakespeare, uh, Carrington." And I pushed him.

"Now wait a second. Hasn't this gone on long enough?!"

I started to speak my mind to Stephanie when the boys all started trying to talk to me at once.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOUSE! I GOT A POINT TO MAKE TOO!"

The entire crowd jumped away from me. Even Paulette.

I snapped my fingers, "Jacket!"

"One T-Bird jacket."

I missed.

I closed my eyes to calm down and ignore the embarrassment. I turned.

Paulette was holding my jacket with a worried look on her face.

"Jacket," I said gently.

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows went up slightly.

Her mouth slowly grew into that big beautiful smile I've come to love.

"Jacket."

I took the jacket from her and looked at her one more time before turning.

"For starters, let's see how it looks."

Everyone sighed, smiled, or giggled.

I helped Michael put it on.

"Very nice."

He held his hand out.

I slowly reached out and shook his hand.

Then he did our T-Bird handshake with us.

I turned back to Paulette. I took her in my arms and stepped away from the circle a bit.

I need to apologize to her. But how? I need to do it alone too, so she can hear my sincerity.

She looks away from me.

I turn and see Delores talking to Michael.

"...We can't see each other anymore because I sort of have another man on my hands now."

Davey looked about ready to die. I was trying to keep from laughing.

Michael kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear.

"That's breaks."

Everyone laughs.

**(A/N: What do ya'll think?)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mask

**(A/N: What if Paulette wasn't truly the way she is? What if it was a façade? What if there was something deeper hiding underneath the beautiful blonde's personality? This is NOT a personal chapter concerning me. Nothing I write ever is. Just an FYI.)**

_**Johnny's POV:**_

The entire gang was at Sandy and Danny's house for a get together that looks like it is turning into a sleepover. No one will sleep, though. Paulette called and said she was going to be late.

I have to admit though, I'm getting worried. She's not usually two hours late for anything.

Suddenly we all hear a car roll up.

Slow knocks at the door.

Danny approaches the door carefully.

"Guys?"

Paulette.

Danny opens the door and freezes. We don't know why because we can't see Paulette.

Suddenly he grabs her and helps her to the couch. I stand up abruptly.

Paulette is in bruises and has a busted lip.

I walk over to her once she's on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she says quietly, like a scared little girl.

"Was it our dad again?" asks Delores.

We all look at Paulette.

She nods and starts to cry.

"Will you tell us why he did this to you?" asks Sandy.

Delores beats Paulette to the punch.

"Ever since our mother died, he's been real mean to Paulette. Mama got really sick after I was born, and a few months later she died. Dad blames it all on Paulette...He's mentally, verbally, and sometimes physically abused her. He's not in jail because, if anyone knows, they can't prove he's been doing this. And no one knows she's being abused, except you guys."

"Why haven't you told anyone, Delores?" asks Danny.

"Two reasons: I'm scared and Paulette asked me not to."

"Why Paulette?" I ask, enraged.

"Because I didn't want to be treated differently. I even put make up on the bruises so I can wear those outfits..."

"Which you never used to wear..." said Delores, "You used to be more loose. More of a tomboy, remember?"

Paulette only cried.

I took her in my arms.

"Don't worry. We'll all help you and Delores get away from that man," I told her.

"You guys can stay with me," said Stephanie.

"Thank you all," Paulette said quietly.

_**FAST FORWARD 2 MONTHS:**_

I've seen the real Paulette by now. She is a little tomboy-ish, but there's always that hint of a girly-girl. She was the way she used to be because her father, while in a drunken state, had told her she was ugly and no boy would ever date her because of that and she was a tomboy. Well Mr. Jerkface, I'm still with her, and I love her with all of my being. That reminds me:

I haven't told Paulette I love her. Yeah, I show her all the time.

But I haven't TOLD her...

**_FAST FORWARD 1 MONTH:_**

Well, only one more month of school...

Paulette has gotten a job working as a cashier where I work, so she could help Stephanie with her bills and also not feel like she's living off of her. Stephanie tried to tell her that she and Delores could stay forever, and she meant it. But Paulette wouldn't hear of it.

Her dad is also in jail...For life.

That day, Paulette spent the whole day with me.

We were watching t.v. in my room when she rolled on top of me.

She looked lovingly down at me, smiled the brightest smile I have ever seen, and said,

"Thank you, so much, Johnny."

Thank you. As if I were a stranger who happened to help her.

"No thanks needed. It was my pleasure helping you."

Suddenly, she looked down with a frown on her face.

"Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"The old me."

"Do you?"

"I don't at all. I want to know if you do."

"No. No, I don't miss it. I have you all to myself. And I don't have to worry about guys trying to steal you from me because of how sexy you are. I like this you better. You seem more comfortable. And you're more beautiful to me when you're you."

She smiled again and tears gathered in her eyes. I sat up and kissed her while I wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could without hurting her.

When we pulled away from each other, we laid back down on the bed.

After a few minutes she spoke again.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Remember the dance at the luau? The slow one?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She put her head on my chest and snuggled up to me, and I put my arm around her petite body.

"That was the first time I ever felt safe in a man's arms."

I smiled and kissed her head, where her hair was now naturally straight and beautiful and Paulette.

That night, we all had another get together at Danny's that turned into a sleepover where no one slept.

**(A/N: This is not a personal thing that I go through. In a way, I guess I'm trying to say that, sometimes, the most unexpected people are going through this or something similar, and no one knows. Hopefully, this helps the people who read this not judge people and not be mean to people, but help in anyway they can if the help is accepted. I'm _NOT_ planning on writing anything like this again. I might have some more chapters saying what happened in the span of those "absent" two months, but nothing really bad. Just a fill-in-the-gaps kind of thing. Maybe. If I have anymore deep chapters, they will be about love and friendship and family. Comments would be lovely, especially for this chapter. I'm a little iffy on whether I should keep this up or not. Or if I do, is there a better way to word this chapter? This is a touchy subject for me, so I feel a bit awkward about it. Leaving it up to you readers on if I should keep this up or not.)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Park

**(A/N: This one is when Delores was younger, and she drags Johnny and Paulette to the park one day. Having a small case of writer's block at the moment, but I wanted to add at least one chapter today.)**

_**Johnny's POV:**_

It was around noon that they showed up, Delores and Paulette, I mean. Delores wanted to go to the park and someone had to go with her. The only thing is Delores likes someone to play with her at the park, and Paulette usually doesn't. Which explains why they're here.

"Hi, Johnny!" Delores said excitedly.

"Hey, Little D! What's up?"

"Paulette is taking me to the park, and we want you to come with us! If you want to, I mean."

"Sure. Just let me go get a jacket." Winter was beginning to end.

At the park, Delores and I did everything. When me and her got tired of the stuff already there at the park, we played catch the rest of the time. My mother had given me a lunchbox that held six sandwiches, two for us three. After we ate them, Delores had fallen asleep on the picnic table.

I picked her up and placed her on my back.

"You're really good with her, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're willing to do almost anything for her. She goes to you for almost everything before she even thinks of coming to me. You're like her older brother."

"Well, thank you. And I guess I do kind of see her as my little sister. I think everyone does."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a while.

"How are you and Stephanie?"

"We're good."

I knew Paulette liked me. She tries to hide it, but it's kind of obvious. She's the kind of girl who's subtly obvious.

Sometimes I wonder if she's always been such a girly girl. She looks more like a country girl to me, the kind who's not afraid to get dirty or sweat a little. She even has a subtle country accent.

I asked Delores about it one day.

"She used to be a total tomboy. She would do color runs, drive four wheelers, even went mud sliding a few times," she'd told me.

I found that so hard to believe. I mean, Paulette runs like a girl, acts like one, does everything like one!

Honestly, I think if Paulette showed her real self than her cover-up, I'd be with her instead of Stephanie.

The reason being is that I'm not entirely crazy for a big girly girl. I like a girl who can take care of herself and isn't afraid to speak her mind and is a little tough.

If Paulette showed her tomboy self, I'd probably be chasing after her instead of her after me.

**(A/N: I know this was supposed to be mainly Delores and Johnny, but it transformed. I can't help it, I'm a sucker for romance. And I should probably change the title too, I just don't know what to change it to. Any ideas people? Help a writer out. Comments are lovely.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Mask, taken off, and Finally

**(A/N: This is a fill-in-the-blank chapter for chapter three. Mainly parts of those missing three months.)**

_**Johnny's POV:**_

The entire gang was at Michael's aunt and uncle's today. Nice people. We told them about Paulette's situation, and they agreed to help in any way possible. It also helps that Michael's uncle is a lawyer, who is friends with a few cops.

The gang took a walk around the park that evening. Everyone did their own things. Paulette and I were walking hand in hand, just talking.

I suddenly thought of something.

Was Paulette afraid of men?

Any kind, older, younger, in general?

Then I remembered something.

How scared she often looked when I got angry.

I've also been thinking how she must have felt about different things over the school year: how I hardly ever treated her right, always going after Stephanie until I broke up with her, and other things.

I wonder how and why she stayed with me.

Finally, I just asked her.

"Paulette?"

"Hm?"

"Are you, were you afraid of men?"

She looked at me in mild surprise before answering.

"In a way. Mainly men who had over the top anger issues," well that helped me out, "and ones who were older and stronger. I'm not afraid of men in general, just ones that remind me of the kind of person me and Delores used to live with."

I felt a little guilty. I have some anger issues, but no where near as much as I used to since I finally let Steph go.

"Well, you never have to feel that way again."

She smiled at me.

"Also, um...I've been thinking. Why did you stay with me? Why didn't you leave me? Especially when I never treated you with the respect you deserve? Or when I was chasing after Steph?"

She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Well...I remember feeling second best to Steph every time she was around and I saw the way you looked at her. I felt that you would rather be taking her on dates and bringing her home, instead of me. I felt like I was being used to help you make Stephanie jealous. I never left because...I guess I was hoping that you'd realize what you have and let Steph go. I guess I wanted the attention of a man, especially yours. Any kind of attention, as long as you knew I was there. That's why I seemed like I was "fooling around with everyone else," when all I wanted was some attention. Finally, when I told you off at the talent show, I kind of knew you had a different kind of respect for me. It felt so good to feel like I had some courage for once to speak my mind. I'm sorry for the words I used at the talent show, and if I'm making you feel bad."

I listened to the entire speech carefully. It made me feel guilty, sad, but mostly mad. Mad at her so called dad, and at myself.

"Is he why you looked so scared when I got mad or aggravated? And why you never left me alone? Because you needed my attention?"

She looked at me sheepishly and nodded.

I took her to a more private place in the park, where no one was around.

I framed her face with my hands. I'm telling her everything I've been wanting to tell her since the luau.

"Paulette. I'm sorry. For everything. For not treating you right, and pushing you around, and making you feel second best to anyone. You're perfect to me. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. I was an idiot the entire school year for being a jerk to you, and I'm sorry."

Her eyes became teary, and she smiled at me.

"Oh, that's alright, Johnny."

"No, it's not. I'm glad you forgive me, but I'm going to make up for everything. Ok?"

"Thank you, Johnny."

"One more thing."

She looked up and I looked straight into her big, beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you. So much, Paulette."

Some tears finally fell down her cheeks as she laughed.

"I love you, too, Johnny."

I smiled, wiped her tears away, and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms under mine, and I embraced her in my arms.

I don't know why, but I just realized that every time I held Paulette in my arms this whole year, it felt right. Kissing her felt right.

I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

After a few moments, we pulled apart.

She still had tears in her eyes, but she looked ecstatic almost.

I cradled her head on my chest, and just held her.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before walking back to the others.

That night, all the guys approached me.

"What happened between you and Paulette?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, she couldn't seem to stop smilin'," said Kenickie.

I looked over at Paulette, who was waiting by my motorcycle for me to take her home.

"Let's just say I finally told her something I should have a long time ago."

**(A/N: Sorry if I'm accidentally offending any males out there. I'm seriously not trying to. I'm just trying to say what most people would feel in that kind of situation. Kind of like a traumatic experience thing that's hard to overcome. Please forgive me if I've offended anyone. Anyway, other than that, how was it?)**


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss Confusion

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE DIALOGUE IN THE MOVIE!)**

_**Johnny's POV: The Bowling Alley:**_

We were all bowling tonight.

I noticed Paulette _actually _did what I told her, when I was only fooling around at the field.

She always looks special to me.

Wait, what?

I'm supposed to be making Stephanie jealous, not falling in love with Paulette.

I can't keep my eyes off of her though. I try to "stare" at Stephanie, but my eyes always find Paulette again.

As I was walking back to the gang, Paulette runs up to me.

"Way to go, Johnny"

She tries to run her fingers through my hair.

It feels nice...

Wait, I'm supposed to hate my hair getting messed up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Paulette!"

She looks at me with a wide eyes, almost scared look.

"Do not mess the hair."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She almost looks relieved.

"Hey! Paulette, who's side are you on?"

"Our side!"

Stephanie pulls her away from me.

"Then don't fraternize with the enemy."

"Mark that a strike!"

"What are ya talkin' about? You hit two lousy pins."

"Then it's a technical strike...Due to the fact these chicks were late. Read your bowlin' rules!"

"That's right. Read 'em, and weep."

I hear Paulette mumble, "That's not fair."

She walks up to the lane, and I tell her she's supposed to put her fingers in the holes.

"I'm not breakin' my nails!" She waves her long, perfect nails at me.

"You got somethin' goin' with Paulette?"

"Let's say I'm giving her therapy for her disease."

"What disease?"

I pause and look back at Paulette.

"Nymphoidmania."

The guys laugh.

Paulette smirks at me after getting a strike.

"What's the final score?" asks Delores.

"Final score...happens later tonight," I say as Paulette waltzes into my arms.

"Last game comin' up, winner take all. Agreed?"

"Would you just shoot the ball!?"

"Shoot the ball."

"Shoot the ball!"

Everyone says as I almost kiss Paulette.

That was way too close.

I pretend to be upset though.

The funny thing is, I really am kinda upset my kiss with Paulette got interrupted.

During the song, I sing to Paulette.

"Hey, Paulette, take a look over here. I'm your King pin, honey, and I'm gettin' in gear."

"Hey, Johnny, Johnny, go for that strike...and I just might be your baby tonight."

After a few tries, I finally get a strike.

* * *

After the game, we are all bringing our shoes back and going to pay the guy who gave us the shoes.

"Another well-deserved victory, huh, Johnny?"

"Yeah. But where's the trophy?" I ask, looking at Stephanie.

Paulette grabs my jacket and says, "Right here, Johnny."

And she kisses me.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her back.

I feel my heart beat faster as she deepens the kiss by wrapping her arms around me.

After a moment, we break apart.

I stand in amazement for a moment before I compose myself.

"That's for best average." Yeah right. That was the best, period.

"Now, what about for best score?" I say grabbing Steph's arm.

I see Paulette look down and turn away.

I don't remember anything.

Nothing registered after I saw what I did to Paulette. What I said and did just came out after that moment.

I finally register in my brain that Steph is kissing that new kid.

"Let's eat," she says, and walks away.

I'm thinking again until I hear Paulette speaking.

"You vote for bed. It's past ten 'o clock, so why don't you just go home and...Leave me alone."

She's mainly speaking to me, I can tell.

Shakespeare asks if he can bowl with us and we leave him alone.

Well, I got a lotta thinking to do.


	7. Chapter 7: Confusing Feelings

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE DIALOGUE IN THE MOVIE! ONLY WHAT I COME UP WITH!)**

_**Johnny's POV: Biology Class:**_

I'm so bored. I pretend to pay attention when I'm really thinking about how I feel about Paulette.

I've taken her on a couple dates now, and she's actually a really cool and fun girl to be around.

Ms. Mason comes in incase Mr. Stuart needs help with the class.

He helps us understand reproduction with a song.

Of course, the song turns into something else since it's a bunch of teenagers singing it now.

We guys teased the girls about our teenage hormones, and they teased us back.

I was on top of the desk when the girls sang, "Come on, baby, show me that you really love me so."

Paulette was wriggling her finger at me, calling me over to her. I looked straight at her and slowly stepped down.

I was about to go over to her and kiss her when some guys got in my way.

I got jealous when Paulette asked Mr. Stuart a question about certain events.

Why am I getting jealous over Paulette?

Probably because I'm slowly falling in love with her.

No. It's probably just a little crush I have that will fade after a few days/

* * *

Those feelings I had for Paulette haven't gone away.

If anything, they've become stronger.

She's all I can think about now.

Of course, I'm in denial.

I remember that night a few days ago when we saw Steph with that motorcycle rider that showed up out of nowhere.

I remember how Paulette looked and sounded when I said "No chick of mine..."

She had looked so hurt.

She's only been talking to me when I spoke to her and it had to have an answer.

I almost feel lonely now.

* * *

The night of the talent show, the Birds and I had chased the Rider to the roadwork area.

The Ladies arrived not too long after us.

I felt bad for Steph because I knew how she felt about that guy.

Even though I already accepted the break up and let her know that, I still have some feelings for her.

I tried to pull her away and bring her back to the school, but she didn't come.

Me and the guys all hopped on our bikes and left with the girls right behind us.

Behind the curtain, I saw Paulette's outfit.

"Hold it!"

No way was I letting her go out there like that! Is she crazy?

She told me she needed to put "a little something on her face."

I grabbed her upper arm to stop her from walking away.

She almost looked scared when I grabbed her.

I pulled her to a closet and dressed her where she was covered.

"And that, is Johnny Nogerelli's final word."

"Yeah? Well, you wanna hear my final word, Mr. Push-Everyone-Around Nogerelli?"

I turned and looked at her in surprise.

Uh-oh.

"Maybe you can bully some of the chicks in this school, but this chick has been bullied by one Johnny Nogerelli for the last time! I may not be the classiest in this school, but I'm the best you're ever gonna get! So take it, or leave it!"

She pushed me onto the stage. She looked surprised, and went back behind the curtain.

I acted as if nothing happened.

Finally, when Paulette's turn came up, I thought she looked beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8: The Luau (Part 2)

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE DIALOGUE/SONG WORDS IN THE MOVIE! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE! ONLY WHAT I COME UP WITH FOR THIS STORY! I know this movie by heart.)**

_**Johnny's POV: Luau (Part 2):**_

After the crowd left Steph and Michael alone. Paulette and I just stood in each other's arms and talked about what had happened that year.

I noticed, for some reason, she seemed way more relaxed when I held her now. She seemed calm.

Everyone started to dance to the song everyone was singing.

I danced with Paulette, of course.

She put her finger to her lips, then touched it to my lips.

"I like what you got, I guess it's okay if you wanna show it."

I half spun her and she sang, "I am what I am, and I'm all for you. Just want you to know it."

I smiled and kissed her.

"We all had our doubts, but it's workin' out with one another. We'll be together. Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever."

I meant what I sang to Paulette, and I was going to prove it, too.

We all spent the rest of the evening together.

Then we all went home.

I took Paulette home on my motorcycle.

She stepped off and stood in front of me.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Goodnight, Johnny," she said, then kissed me quickly.

"Goodnight, Princess."

Her smile widens and her eyes shine.

She finally turns and walks up to her door.

She turns around and waves at me. I wave back.

Then she goes inside, and I drive home.

**(A/N: Short, yes, I know. I still want comments people! I want to know if people are enjoying this or not! Come on people!)**


	9. Chapter 9: What I love About Him

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! JUST THIS STORY! I'm not planning on doing anymore, or much more, from the movie itself. Kind of like an extended epilogue from now on.)**

_**Paulette's POV:**_

Many people wonder why I love Johnny, especially when he didn't used to treat me with respect.

I have many reasons.

After the talent show and mainly during the luau, he started treating me better.

I always knew he'd never hurt me, too. He was just easy to anger, especially after Steph broke up with him.

I knew every time the gang got together, he'd rather have been taking Stephanie home than me. I pretended to play dumb.

All the times he took me on dates, I could see he was slowly falling in love with me, but he didn't want to at that time.

I admit, I was jealous of Stephanie.

She was pretty, smart, funny, more outgoing, a hard worker. Everything I wasn't. She's always been Johnny's type.

That didn't keep me from trying to get Johnny, though.

I know Johnny can be mean sometimes, but for the most part, he's sweet and gentle. A perfect gentleman to me.

I love how he's so passionate with everything he does. If he says something, he means it.

I started loving him more when I finally told him and the rest of our friends my secret.

I think he finally realized _exactly_ what he had and _how much _he _actually did_ love me.

The things I love about Johnny are that he's sweet, caring, gentle, and loving.

He's also protective of me. If anyone at school even looked at me wrong, I'd have to hold him back from beating those guys into the ground.

I think it's the sweetest thing.

As far as what I love about him physically...

My favorite thing is his eyes.

A comforting, dark earth brown. I've learned that I can see what he's really thinking by looking into his eyes. They are so expressive.

I love running my fingers through his soft black hair. He finally let me do that. I'm the only one who can though.

The feeling of his muscular arms around me makes me feel safe and loved.

I love seeing him smile. A true smile.

I love how his tan skin contrasts beautifully with my pale skin.

I love Johnny Nogerelli.

**(A/N: Cheesy, yeah I know. I'm trying to decide if I'm going to do another chapter like this in Johnny's point of view. What do ya'll think?)**


	10. Chapter 10: What I Love About Her

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! JUST THIS STORY! I'm not planning on doing anymore, or much more, from the movie itself. Kind of like an extended epilogue from now on.)**

_**Johnny's POV:**_

Some people wonder why I love Paulette.

Even though it angers me when people say it, many think she's stupid.

I finally realized it was all and act on her part, and why she acted the way she did.

Paulette, I've learned, is a bit of a tomboy. The last two months of school, she started wearing jeans and T-shirts, and sometimes even tennis shoes.

I thought she looked better that way.

Her hair has gotten longer, too. It's also gotten a bit darker.

Over the school year, I learned that Paulette is a fun, sweet girl to be around. I started forgetting why I even loved Stephanie because I was falling for Paulette so hard, even though I kept denying that fact.

I've had a hard time forgiving myself for how I treated her until the end of the year.

What I love about Paulette is that she's kind, funny, sweet, gentle, and loving.

As far as physically...

She's got the deepest ocean blue eyes that I could drown in.

She's got the prettiest blonde hair that shines in the sun, and glows in the moonlight.

She's got the brightest smile I've ever seen.

When she laughs, the first thing that comes to my mind are wind chimes being blown in the breeze.

I love how I almost make her disappear when I wrap my arms around her.

I love how delicate she looks, she seems like she'll break if I just look at her too long.

Her pale skin is a beautiful contrast to my tan skin.

I love Paulette Rebchuck.


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Mess With My Girl

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! JUST THIS STORY! I'm not planning on doing anymore, or much more, from the movie itself. Kind of like an extended epilogue from now on.)**

_**Johnny's POV:**_

The gang is just walking around right now.

We got bored with bowling and we didn't want to do anything else, but we weren't ready to go home yet.

The gang kind of went their own ways, but stayed close.

Me and Paulette were just walking and talking about everything.

Suddenly, I hear motorcycles pull up next to us.

It's Balmudo and his gang.

For some reason, I think he's looking at Paulette.

"Hey, babe..." he starts.

"You wanna come with us on a real date, honey?"

If he doesn't stop soon, he's gonna get it.

"No," Paulette says.

"Aw, c'mon," he says as he gets off his bike, "this guy's boring, and a wannabe."

"At least he knows how to talk decently to a girl."

With that, Balmudo pushes her to the ground.

I jump on him and punch him in the face until his guys get me off him.

The gang comes and separates us before anything can happen.

Danny and Michael are holding me back.

"Let go of me!" They finally do once Balmudo's gone.

I run over to Paulette and help her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken..."

I know why, too. We all do.

I wrap my arms around her.

I cradle her head on my shoulder to comfort her.

We all decide to go to Danny's again.

Paulette said she needed a bit more time to calm down, so me and her walked around the block.

In a private area, I stopped her and took her into my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanna hold you right now."

She raises her hand to stroke my cheek, "I'm fine, Johnny. Really."

"I know..."

She looks at me for a moment before she kisses me.

She winds her arms around my neck as mine circle her waist.

The next moment, her back is against the wall of an abandoned building.

My hands make their way through her hair and onto her face.

We kiss for a moment longer before we break apart.

Breathing heavily, I rest my forehead against hers.

She giggles.

"What are you giggling at, missy?"

She looks up at me, smiling.

"That's the first time I've ever been kissed that way."

I smile.

"Johnny?" she says after a quiet moment.

"Hm?"

"You won't believe me, but you were my first kiss. My first boyfriend even."

I admit, I'm surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

She looks up at me sheepishly.

"Well, good."

She laughs as I pull away and we walk back to Danny's.


	12. Chapter 12: Family

**(A/N: Johnny and Paulette are married in this chapter. I'll put a chapter where Johnny asks her later.)**

_**Johnny's POV:**_

The year is 1971.

I am now 27 years old, and Paulette is 26.

We married in June in the year of 1965, making us married for 6 years.

We have a little family of our own: one boy and two girls.

The boy, the oldest, is Jason. He's the spitting image of me, skin, hair, eyes, the whole thing. He just turned 5 years old this past January.

My oldest daughter, Jane, is 3, born in May. She already looks just like her mother. She's got her mother's blonde hair and my brown eyes. She even has her smile.

Our youngest daughter, Paige, is about to be a full year old in April. She's got my black hair and her mother's blue eyes.

My kids love to sing and dance. Especially to country music. My girls love Loretta Lynn.

Some of the gang have their own little ones, too, and we've all stayed close.

**(A/N: Sorry for making this super short. This has been floating around in my head and I loved the idea, but it's not long enough. I'll be adding more chapters with other OCs though. Also, when I first started this idea, Johnny and Paulette only had a boy and a girl, but I couldn't decide what I wanted the girl to look like so I made them have 2 girls. What do ya'll think?)**


End file.
